Capacitors may be a part of a semiconductor chip or integrated circuit. Examples of capacitors include vertical-parallel-plate (VPP) capacitors, metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors, stacked capacitors and trench capacitors. New structures for capacitors are needed.